Sylph and Bard
by Neko The Shinigami
Summary: Ten words, ten moments, ten thoughts between the Sylph of Space and the Bard of Rage. T to be safe.


**Whimsy**

****His typing, his speech, his very personality is rooted in whimsy, and while it did not annoy her as it did Karkat, it did bother her at first. He is unpredictable and impulsive, his moods and speech fluctuating wildly. It is difficult to expect things from this strange highblood, as no one knows what he will do next. The more time she spends with him, the more she enjoys the uncertainty of it all, the feeling of liberation, of freedom, that things will not follow a set pattern. She enjoys his random rap battles with his moirail, his sudden urgers to drag her to his hive and have her watch as he bakes a sopor slime pie. And the more time she spends with him, the more she comes to love this whimsical troll.

**Quirks**

Kanaya has quite a few quirks. She has a unique ability to withstand Alternian sunlight, and even enjoys basking in its rays. She enjoys the art of landscaping, and can occasionally be found creating topiary with the aid of her chainsaw. She is creative, with a love for colorful patterns, and uses her wardrobifier to change clothes simply for the sake of fashion. She is quite helpful and supportive, and will perform unpleasant acts if it is for another's benefit. Vriksa often refers to her as meddlesome, holding with her title of the 'village auspstice', but no one can deny that she is helpful with mending her fellow trolls' relationships. No, with her soft voice, pretty clothes, and that un-troll way of caring from the bottom of her bivalve system, Kanaya has a lot of quirks. And Gamzee loves all of them.

**Breathing**

Gamzee had a problem. The sopor slime had been used up a point that the relaxing properties no longer took effect, and sleep was all but impossible. His dreams were plagued with haunting laughter and shadowy figures that threatened to tear him apart. Sensing something was wrong, Kanaya, albeit reluctantly, offered to share her recuperacoon with the sleepless troll. Gamzee had rarely slept in his own recuperacoon, so sharing one with her was a very new experience. He lay awake, wary of the dreams that might plague his subconscious, but Kanaya's quiet breathing beside him quieted his thoughts and lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

**Natural**

Kanaya had never really been fond of Gamzee's strangley painted face. It was a bit odd, considering her own unnaturally jade green lips, but there was always something that always unsettled her about the troll's markings. She could not remember a time when she had seen his face devoid of the garish makeup, and the curiosity to do so was overwhelming. One night she made her way to the troll's room, as he was preparing to settle in to his recuperacoon for some rest. He was in the process of removing the face paint, swiping away at the pallid white and dark grey rimming his eyes. He finished, and was a bit startled to see Kanaya standing beside him, her lips devoid of the jade green or jet black they normally wore. "The natural look suits you much better", she remarked, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He couldn't agree with that more.

**Waltz**

Sometimes Gamzee just feels like dancing. When the sopor slime takes its strange effects upon the young highblood's mind, music will sometimes fill his mind, quieting the torrent of thoughts that jumble in his brain. The sweet sounds will take over, commanding his actions, causing him to waltz to the beautiful refrains that only he is witness to. He then seeks out Kanaya, often reading one of her rainbow drinker novels, and he will toss the book aside, with a scowl and a slew of long and reprimanding words about to spill from those jade green lips, but he will simply laugh and pull her close, leading her across the floor of the lab, the music so much sweeter when shared with his partner.**  
**

**Waste**

The ragged scratches cross his face and the indigo blood seeps out in thin trails, products of Nepeta's claws and her hurt and anger at having her moirail strangled. He smiles, that manic smile that reveals the dark messiah hidden beneath the haze of sopor slime, but there is a recognition in his eyes, and for a moment, the smile softens. She swears she has never seen anything more wonderful. She reaches out and caresses his cheek, indigo staining her pallid fingers. With a contemplative look, she licks at the substance, a devious smile of her own tugging at the corners of her jade green lips. It would be a shame for such good blood to go to waste.

**Weddings**

Rose had explained the rainbow drinkers of the human world, vampires, and the popular movie Breaking Dawn, and the wedding scene featured in it. Gamzee had walked in during their conversation, inquiring about their topic, which Kanaya had explained amidst much green tinting of her cheeks and a flustered tone to her normally composed speech. Gamzee had merely smiled that dreamy smile, entertained by the notion of Kanaya in a white gown and kissing those jade green lips as Karkat and the other trolls applauded, which brought on a whole slew of flushed feelings for the pretty troll. Humans sure had some motherfucking weird rituals, he concluded, but maybe some of them weren't that bad.

**Blessing**

****Kanaya had never believed in this human concept of blessings. A lack of divine will or religious deities in the land of Alternia, and after Rose had explained the concept, she thought the entire thing rather silly. Now she was retracting that statement, and desperately hoping for some sort of spiritual redemption that could save her from this psychopathic descendent of the High Subjuggulators currently rampaging about. Equius and his moirail Nepeta had already been slain by the crazed troll, and despite her current rainbow drinker state, she knew she would be next on that list. She could hear his approaching footsteps (subsequently interspersed with honks), and she feverently wanted to believe that one of these so-called blessings, something akin to the miracles Gamzee believed in, would be bestowed upon her. She could only hope.

**Wonder**

He could spy her from a mile away. The brilliant milky white glow of her skin lit up the room like the rays of the Alternian sun. Much like that same sun, she was radiant, both in literal and figurative aspects. She was also dangerous; as the Alternian sun could harm a troll, so too could she with her chainsaw. She was, in a word, wonderful. Somehow through that haze of madness, this strange troll, with her colorful patterns and soft words, remained on his mind. It made him laugh, a twisted, manic laugh that bubbled up from the darkest recesses of his being. She was only a foot away now, backed up against a wall, the confidence from earlier non-existent; only fear in those lovely jade green eyes. She appeared to fully expect a death blow, but his next move startled both of them. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, stained with blood as it was, and caressed. 'My beautiful green sun', he murmured, looking at this glowing troll in wonder. 'Only shine for me.'

**Belief**

Gamzee is a firm believer in miracles, to the point that even his fetch modus is based upon it; he does not understand how it works and does not care to find out. He does not like the science and technology behind things, claiming that they 'sTeAl Up AlL tHe FuCkIn MaGiC fRoM mY mIrAcLeS'. Kanaya does not believe in miracles; often passes them off with a reasonable explanation, and the ones she cannot explain are nothing more than random chance. There are times, though, when she will comfort the stoned troll, after a particularly bad nightmare or an unpleasant event, and he will hold tight to her, that dazed expression replaced by a look of longing, as if she is as fleeting and ethereal like the miracles he so feverently believes in. It's times like those she thinks she understands his belief in miracles.


End file.
